


heaven in hiding

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Switch, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, too much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Kyungsoo is not fond of people especially loud ones, Chanyeol might just be the only exception.





	heaven in hiding

“You look good nowadays, found a sport to destress?”

It wasn't supposed to last.

Getting a quick hook up was the least thing Kyungsoo thinks about doing, the most bizarre suggestion is a massage because he hates it when people touch him. So he goes to the club with Yixing watching over him incase Kyungsoo's met up with some bad guys. He stays at the bar, looking around to find someone that goes with his taste, whatever his taste is. Ready to grab his blazer and forget about doing this, a tall guy sits on the stool next to him, showing a bright smile but dazed look. Must have been drugged.

“Mr. Businessman, what are you doing at a dingy club? Shouldn't you be renting high class prostitutes or something?” the man laughs, voice deep and slightly booming, “I'm Chanyeol.”

He's too sloppy for Kyungsoo's liking, “Hmmm.”

Chanyeol seems to get it but he stays, Kyungsoo also doesn't get why he's staying instead of walking away.

“Do you hate how I look? Everyone says I'm too tall, too bright, too annoying.” he doesn't try to lean in, smiling on the rim of his glass, “Perhaps you're like that too?”

“Good eye.”

Kyungsoo raises his hand to call the bartender when Chanyeol says one last thing that made him change his mind.

“I can be quiet and submissive to people I like.”

_He dips his hand on a water with a piranha in hopes of it not tearing his skin._

 

Chanyeol truly stays quiet on the way to Kyungsoo's apartment, he hums when the older pushes the button to the penthouse. Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol sway as he looks at everything, he looks too young.

“Have you ever done this?”

“No to hook ups but I had sex many times to know.” Chanyeol smiles a little, “Where's your bathroom? I'm gonna prep myself, it won't take long.”

Kyungsoo only gets drunk on occasions but right now he feels insanely drunk, the sound of Chanyeol's muffled moans and him clenching on Kyungsoo's cock are the reasons why. Even if Chanyeol tries, he can't keep himself from moaning too loud. Kyungsoo's skin isn't prickling with annoyance but he still slips three fingers on the younger's mouth, pressing the pads of his fingers down on his tongue.

He bites down his lower lip to stop his own noises because Chanyeol is hot and tight around him. Kyungsoo snaps his hips faster, wrapping a hand around Chanyeol's neglected cock, groaning when Chanyeol finally came and he brings himself to pull out before coming all over the younger's thighs.

Kyungsoo takes out his fingers and watches Chanyeol shake, letting out soft whimpers like a small puppy. He wipes his spit covered hand on the sheets, cupping Chanyeol's jaw and whispers reassurances on his ear.

When Chanyeol calmed down, he looks at Kyungsoo with half lidded eyes, “Sorry.” he falls asleep while Kyungsoo wipes him down.

 

Kyungsoo wakes up at his three am alarm, he turns it off before looking at the figure sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. He takes a his pack and lighter after pulling on a bathrobe, heading to the cold air.

He's on his second stick when he hears the sliding door open and his cigarette is gone from his fingers, now on the newcomer's. Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol sit beside him, invading his personal space. He leans back and listens to the younger inhale and puff out smoke, only opening one eye when he feels a hand pulling open his bathrobe. The cigarette is long gone and Chanyeol's now mouthing at the side of his cock. He buries a hand on the mess of brown hair and lets the younger do what he wants.

 

The next time he wakes up, Chanyeol's still asleep and hogged most of the blankets. Kyungsoo quietly did his morning routine, noticing that the younger won't be waking up anytime soon, he leaves a note with money for Chanyeol's lunch.

That's all there is to it. But Kyungsoo didn't throw out the paper Chanyeol left and called him.

 

“You could say that.” Kyungsoo blows on his coffee even though he'd rather have a cigarette break.

“Spill me some details, Soo.” Baekhyun crosses his legs, “I've been desperate too.”

“Adopt a puppy.”

“Are you serious?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, checking his watch, “Break is done.”

“Aw come on, boss.”

#

A week after their first night, Kyungsoo decided to text Chanyeol because he simply wanted company. Just somebody to occupy the empty space in his apartment.

A soft knock that was too quiet to be heard but rings in Kyungsoo's ears. He didn't expect a bleeding lip and a bruise forming high on the younger's cheek. Chanyeol has the hood over his head but it doesn't hide anything, he smiles hesitantly.

“Go sit on the couch.”

Kyungsoo notices everything, a weird habit that stuck to him since college. He feels Chanyeol's confusion when Kyungsoo tended his lip and cheek, it's too obvious and he tries to shut it out.

“What happened?”

Chanyeol hesitates for a few moments, glancing up at him, “Friend's boyfriend was too possessive and beat me up for hugging my friend. He dumped him afterwards so it was worth it, maybe?”

“You could've fought back.”

“I'm not the fighting type. Everyone thinks I can fight back but it's just my height.”

Kyungsoo can see that he's really young with dark bags under his eyes, looking tired from school. He stands up and starts taking off his cuff links, “Do you want to stay over?”

“Can I? But I have no spare clothes.”

“I have clothes your size, you can take a shower first.”

Kyungsoo wakes up again at an ungodly hour, he feels Chanyeol pressed up on his side and breathing evenly. He can pull away right now but it's been too long since he had a warm body next to him.

In the morning, he'll leave just the same except now, he re-applies an ointment for Chanyeol's bruises while the latter's still sleeping.

#

Company parties are not always fun for Kyungsoo and sometimes he just wants to go home, he can't back out on this or else it will add more to the gossip in the whole building. Yixing smiles at him gently and told him to drink to his hearts desire, he's too good for a driver.

He's trying to look interested at different stories, laughing when he's needed to, at least no one is pushing him. Kyungsoo's trying to pry off Baekhyun's fingers from his shoulder when a familiar waiter came in to bring in more bottles, Chanyeol. He looks surprised too but gave him one of his small smiles, the bruise on his cheek is fading.

“He's tall and handsome, charmer.” Baekhyun giggles on his ear and it made him cringe.

When everyone was minding their own business and Baekhyun's fully spent, Kyungsoo slips out quietly and spots Chanyeol talking to Yixing with all openess that he doesn't show with him.

“Mr. Do.” Yixing greets.

“It's Kyungsoo, Yixing.” he corrects but the man just smiles.

Kyungsoo supresses a yawn, blinking back the tiredness as soon as Yixing starts driving. He looks down when he feels gentle pokes on his hand, Chanyeol's attention is outside the window. He doesn't want to admit that he likes it when Chanyeol doesn't directly touch him, slowly approaching him. Kyungsoo pulls his hand away but places it on Chanyeol's thigh, squeezes in reassurance when he felt him tense.

A smile threatens to crawl up his face when Chanyeol still plays with the hand on his thigh.

 

It's hard to keep himself composed when Chanyeol's twisting on his bed, not entirely sure if he wants to push back on Kyungsoo's fingers or move away. Kyungsoo doesn't feel like doing anything but let Chanyeol come undone, he's sucking a hickey on Chanyeol's neck when the younger boldly grips on his arm and comes, gasping and squirming until Kyungsoo pulls out his fingers.

He feels smug despite his cock still straining on his pants, Chanyeol's covering his face with his hands. Kyungsoo finally lets out a chuckle, shaking his head and letting the younger's legs rest on the bed.

“Wait!” he croaks out when Kyungsoo starts to stand up, “You still haven't...”

“I'm fine. I just need a shower.”

Kyungsoo eventually gave up and let Chanyeol join in the shower with him which ended up them getting dirty again before cleaning themselves.

Happily settled back in the bed, Kyungsoo faces Chanyeol and said things that he had never thought he would say.

“You can talk my ear off anytime and I like your voice, Chanyeol.” he brushes his thumb on Chanyeol's bottom lip, “I appreciate you understanding, not everyone does.”

Chanyeol shies away from his hand and Kyungsoo knows that he's blushing, even he's trying not to regret what he just said.

“Can I call you Kyungsoo?”

“Okay.”

“Can I hold your hand, right now?”

Kyungsoo does it for him and Chanyeol giggles. He kisses the back of Chanyeol's hand before murmuring a good night.

#

Back in college, Kyungsoo had two piercings on one ear and one on the tongue, it doesn't match up his straight hair and glasses but he lived. No friends stayed until he started to work as an intern on his father's office, some snaking their way to promotions but Baekhyun stood by his side. At some days, he wishes he was like Baekhyun but it was better not to attract people.

He was blinded by love at some point but it led to nothing, they just grew apart but Kyungsoo held onto all the feelings. When he thought he was holding on for too long, he let those feelings bottle up. Yixing, being the best person in the world, was there to keep him alive and he knows everything about Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo started feeling it again, the humming on his chest, words that want to be spoken, and smiles that were too fond. He wants to know what to do, Yixing is his only option.

“You know what I think, Kyungsoo? You should give it a shot. Chanyeol is genuine and earnest, you can always take it slow.”

Chanyeol seemed to open up a lot more after that night and he decided to be much braver, inviting Kyungsoo to a not-date. Kyungsoo picks him up on the address Chanyeol gave, he smiles when the younger stutters out that he likes Kyungsoo's clothes now than his usual suits.

Despite the crowd in the street, Kyungsoo doesn't fold on his shell because of Chanyeol's hand on his. He follows with interest when Chanyeol starts a game of shooting, the younger is immersed with the game that he doesn't notice a small crowd forming them. Kyungsoo stands with the crowd, smiling when Chanyeol succesfully won, the murmurs of the girls were praises and saying that he's handsome. Just like that, he feels different from Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo!”

He snaps out of his daze and sees that Chanyeol's hugging a big brown bear with a wide grin on his face. Kyungsoo smiles, looping an arm around his waist, “Satisfied?”

“Hungry.”

 

Slowly backing out of the parking lot, he brings up the thought he had earlier, “I feel like I'm taking away your young life, Chanyeol.”

“What do you mean?” on his peripheral view, Chanyeol turns to look at him.

“I honestly don't know. You deserve someone much more like you.” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, hesitating, “I'm wrong in the right places.”

The silence stretches on, just their breathing and the honks outside can be heard.

“Can I stay over?”

 

Chanyeol is loud and beautiful, two clashing traits but it made him perfect for Kyungsoo.

_So perfect that he doesn't notice the skin falling off and the piranha feasting happily._

“Kyungsoo, please.” Chanyeol gasps, knuckles turning white on the sheets.

Kyungsoo's been lazily fucking him for too long, he's getting insane by the drag on his cock but Chanyeol's wrecked too, red spreading up to his neck. He doesn't want this to end because everything just might.

He pulls out and Chanyeol groans, right leg kicking out. Kyungsoo shushes him by circling a hand on his cock and sucking lightly on the head.

“Kyungsoo! No— I'm g-gonna come.”

Chanyeol protests again and again but Kyungsoo just hums around his cock, pressing a hand on the taller's hip to keep him down. Chanyeol's words stringed together and his thighs locked on Kyungsoo's head as he comes, Kyungsoo sucks him through it and smooths a hand on his right thigh.

The younger pushes his toes on Kyungsoo's shoulder gently, silently begging him to stop. Kyungsoo sits up on his shins, watching Chanyeol's chest heave.

“Kyungsoo,” his eyes snap up, “I want to kiss you.”

Kyungsoo crawls up to face Chanyeol, kissing his nose, “I just had your come in my mouth, Chanyeol.”

“I don't care.” he shook his head.

Kyungsoo shivers when he finally kisses Chanyeol, he's been staring at his mouth countless of times, it's wet because of Chanyeol's habit of licking his lips. He unconsciously thrusts on Chanyeol's stomach and took advantage to slip his tongue inside, moaning lowly. They make out until they're both panting and Chanyeol left nail marks on his lower back.

“I like you, a lot.” Chanyeol coyly looks up at him, smile wobbling.

“It's embarrassing that someone younger said it first.” he chuckles, “I like you too, Chanyeol.”

“Good so stop feeling like you're different from me.” the younger sighs, “Can you fuck me now?”

Kyungsoo snorts, surprising both of them, “Sorry. You're insatiable.”

“Stop thinking about me, I want you to feel good too.”

“Okay but no promises on not thinking about you.”

At that Chanyeol blushes but he has a grin on his face. Kyungsoo was going to make it fast but Chanyeol's oversensitive with legs tight on his hips and his broken moans on Kyungsoo's open mouth. He fills him up just in time for Chanyeol to come the second time. It feels like the first night over again, Chanyeol quivering and Kyungsoo calming him down with his voice.

#

Kyungsoo stares at the black screen of his phone, it's been a week and Chanyeol apologized because being a college student is a pain in the ass. The older knows but he craves for Chanyeol's company so bad, he slipped up a few times at work. Junmyeon, the most helpful secretary, noticed it and reminded him to take a break once in a while. He apologized because he just added more work for Junmyeon but his secretary just waved him off with a smile, told him to go home early.

He gave up on his work long ago, sitting outside to smoke and watch the sun set, the lights slowly turning on. Kyungsoo hums with the music that's playing inside, a few RnB music that bought back a few memories of his high school days that he once dreamt of singing in front of a crowd, a big contrast to his job now.

By the time the moon settles high in the dark sky, he's freezing but it's quite comforting. He licks his chapped lips before biting on his fingers, letting some blood flow so he can finish his cigarette. Kyungsoo bites down on the stick when a hand touched his shoulder, he looks up to a smiling Chanyeol.

“I texted you but you didn't answer. I didn't want to interrupt you and your thoughts but you've been here for quite a while. Aren't you cold?” he leans in on the warmth of Chanyeol's hand on his cheek.

“I am, thanks for coming.”

Kyungsoo was going to stand up but Chanyeol joined him, placing his legs on top of Kyungsoo's and sitting half on top of him.

“I want one too.” Chanyeol points at the pack, “I'll keep you warm while you wait.”

True to his word, Chanyeol is like a heater beside him with his big hoodie. Kyungsoo leans on the taller's shoulder when Chanyeol wraps an arm around him, he listens to every inhale and exhale while he wiggles his fingers inside the hoodie.

“You should stop smoking.”

“Say that to yourself, Chanyeol.” he sighs, “Smoking is part of my routine.”

“I could help you get rid of it.”

Kyungsoo leans away to look at Chanyeol's face, “Look at you pointing out my flaws.”

Chanyeol gasps, waving his hand, “I didn't—”

“It's okay.” he kisses the side of his mouth, “It helps.”

Kyungsoof whips up something simple to eat, ignoring Chanyeol's looks of awe and excited comments. He gets a whole lot of compliments after but maybe it's just that Chanyeol is amazed by the fact that Kyungsoo can cook, he likes it though.

#

They spend a lot of time together, mostly holed up in the penthouse and Chanyeol opening himself up in more ways than one. He'd have this courage to bring up his parents and it didn't take long to crack open Kyungsoo's life.

Chanyeol kisses him like he's in love, laughing in between, and making Kyungsoo's walls slowly crumble.

“I heard your music back then. You like foreign songs.” Chanyeol's nipping at his shoulder like a dog, “Sing for me?”

Kyungsoo sighs, threading his fingers on the brown locks, he doesn't want to but he knows Chanyeol will love it. He sings the one he knows by heart, coughing afterwards to mask the fact that he was nervous.

“Was that okay?” he asks when Chanyeol remained silent.

“It's good.”

It worries him that Chanyeol just whispered and moves away, turning his back to Kyungsoo.

“Is it really that bad?”

Kyungsoo sits up and tries to pry away the hands on Chanyeol's face, the latter looks everywhere but him and there's red crawling up his neck. He can't help but laugh, making Chanyeol whine and push at his shoulder.

“Don't! Stop looking!” he cries out, “You're too handsome!”

He buries his face on Chanyeol's warm neck, chuckling, “I thought my singing was awful.”

“No it's perfect. I just— I don't know why I'm like this.” he feels the younger gulp under his lips, “I didn't know you'd do it.”

“Just for you.” Chanyeol whines again, hugging Kyungsoo to his chest.

“No more, please. My face is going to fall off at this rate.”

Kyungsoo hooks a leg over Chanyeol's waist before sitting on his stomach, hearing the other's breath hitch. He leans down on his forearms and kisses Chanyeol everywhere, under his eye, nose, until he reaches his mouth.

“Kyungsoo.” he says, a silent plea.

“Pay me back, I want to hear you sing too.”

“Maybe.” Chanyeol leans up to peck his lips, “I'm good with instruments too, guitar mostly.”

“You're good with your fingers, huh?”

#

He's on the middle of a meeting when Chanyeol calls him, Kyungsoo excuses himself for minute, “Hello?”

“S-Soo? Are you busy?” he noticed the tremble in Chanyeol's voice.

“No, I'm not. Everything okay?”

“I'm at K Hospital, sorry— I didn't know who to call. I'm sorry.”

“Okay, calm down, Chanyeol. I'll be there.”

Kyungsoo goes back to the room and apologizes, saying that there's a family emergency, Junmyeon goes to stand up but he places a hand on his secretary's shoulder, “Mr. Kim here is going to answer your questions, I'll be going now.”

Chanyeol's crouched at the side of the hospital when Kyungsoo parked his car, running towards him, “Chanyeol.”

The younger's eyes are puffy and he's sniffling, Kyungsoo sighs when Chanyeol stands up to hug him, crying silently. Chanyeol doesn't talk until they're in one of the waiting chairs, still not looking at the older.

“My dad overworked himself and fainted, he's still not awake but the doctors said that it might take a few hours.” he sighs, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called.”

“Hey, it's okay.” Kyungsoo rubs his back, “I'm surprised you called me first.”

Chanyeol laughs, “My mom's with dad at that room, can you go first? I'm gonna try not to look wrecked before going in.”

“Sure.”

There was a woman sitting next to the hospital bed, she turns to look and gives him a confused look, “Are you Chanyeol's boyfriend?”

“I'm not sure, ma'am, but we're close.”

She smiles, “Sit.”

Mrs. Park told him about bits of small Chanyeol and his trusted ferret before she turns serious, taking Kyungsoo's hand on hers.

“Kyungsoo, I hope you watch over Chanyeol, he... he doesn't speak about his feelings. I'm always worried about him even if he said I shouldn't.” she chuckles, “You look older than my baby but I'm sure you'll take good care of him.”

“I will.”

It only takes him a few seconds to miss his own mother when Chanyeol came holding drinks, his usual grin back. Kyungsoo lets them both converse, checking his phone for any urgent texts but it's only Junmyeon.

_JM: Is everything okay?_

Kyungsoo: Yes, don't worry.

_JM: Yixing told me about Chanyeol, is it him?_

Kyungsoo: Yes

_JM: You're on day off tomorrow, boss._

“Kyungsoo here is a good man, you never told me about him.” Mrs. Park laughs when Chanyeol grumbles.

“It never came up.”

“You mean you always avoided it.” she pinches Chanyeol's cheek, “It's about time you're thinking about marriage.”

“Mom, I haven't even graduated.”

Kyungsoo pulls him in a hug when Mrs. Park went out to go to the bathroom, Chanyeol squirms for a few moments, “Sorry about her, she's just getting too excited.”

“No problem, she's just as bright as you.”

“Kyungsoo, stop telling me these things.” a foot nudged his own, making him chuckle.

“I'm just saying the truth.” he pulls back Chanyeol's bangs and kisses his forehead, “Feeling okay now?”

“Yes, thank you.”

#

A slow day makes Kyungsoo take all the sleep he can get and listen to quiet music. He didn't notice he fell asleep until he feels the book slip away from his hands, he blinks a few times but didn't expect Chanyeol sheepishly smiling at him.

“I bought some food, Mom wanted you to have them.” he plays with Kyungsoo's fingers, “Sorry I came unannounced.”

“That's the reason why I gave you my code.” Kyungsoo chuckles, “Join me but take off those pants.”

It's weird when someone instinctively reaches for the person they like, Kyungsoo doesn't know where they stand but Chanyeol's spontaneous, he might not stick along for more than a year.

“We visited Dad before I went here, he's fine and taking Mom's speech. He'll be coming home tomorrow.”

“That's good, how are you feeling?”

“Restless but I'm here now.” Chanyeol sighs happily, burying his face on the older's hair. “Your bed is nice.”

“You only like me for my bed.”

“I'm visiting my baby and it gets me access to your bed.” Chanyeol hums, draping an arm over Kyungsoo's shoulders, “Gonna take a short nap now.”

The bear Chanyeol won stayed with Kyungsoo so his house won't be too plain and the latter would sometimes carry it to his bed. He chuckles, dragging his knuckles on the jutting bone on Chanyeol's hip, hand unconsciously sliding in his shirt.

“Hey.” the younger protests weakly, his stomach fluttering on Kyungsoo's hand. “You're not helping.”

“You being around me is never helping.” he pulls him closer, noticing what Chanyeol was actually talking about. “You're turned on?”

“Hmph. You look cute in those glasses and I'm ticklish.”

Kyungsoo kisses him through it, making Chanyeol wear his specs while they lazily grind on each other. He whispered compliments in Chanyeol's pink ears and it made the other confess that he likes Kyungsoo's voice calling his name.

A shower later, Chanyeol's latching onto him and whining in embarrassment when Kyungsoo calls him over and over.

—

“You look handsome.” Kyungsoo places his hand on Chanyeol's thigh, sitting next to him.

“Not as handsome as you.” Chanyeol trails his own fingers on the hand, “I don't even belong here but you insisted that I should.”

“You look like you're in your element, Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo's tempted to lean in and kiss the gloss out of Chanyeol's lips but a whistle broke the spell, he looks up at the sight of Baekhyun with a smirk on.

“Your tight personality snagged a good looking man, Kyungsoo.” he clucks his tongue when his eyes found Kyungsoo's hand, “So possessive. Well, just came by to say hi. Enjoy, boss.”

Chanyeol leans in after Baekhyun left, “Was that your employee?”

“Unfortunately yes, he's Baekhyun but don't mind him.” he leans closer to whisper, “I'd rather be kissing you. That lip balm you're wearing is distracting, Chanyeol.”

The said man pulls away and blushes, smiling coyly at Kyungsoo, raising an eyebrow. He raises both, _are you challenging me?_ , he only gets look of want from Chanyeol before their attention was diverted to the stage when a man starts to talk.

Kyungsoo can't keep his eyes off Chanyeol and his tall frame. He was forced to dress formal because of the gala, Kyungsoo wanted him to know what happens in his life so he invited Chanyeol to be his date. He chuckles when Chanyeol came back to their table with food, eating only half and watching the other happily eat.

Half an hour later, Chanyeol's restless on the chair, fingers twirling on a flower. Kyungsoo noticed his leg bouncing under the table cloth so he moves closer and places his hand on the knee, he chuckles when Chanyeol gives him an apologetic look. He decides to entertain him for a while, squeezing his thigh and picking on a loose thread on the inside of his thigh, he doesn't notice Chanyeol flushed to the collar until the latter closed his thighs. Kyungsoo looks at him and gulps when Chanyeol bit at his lip and his eyes turned half lidded.

Kyungsoo pulls at his thigh, making them fall apart again, he feels hot under his blazer. He teases until he's grazing his hand on the bulge, making Chanyeol straighten his back. He slowly palms him through his pants until Chanyeol grabs his wrist, “I don't want to come in my pants.”

“Restroom?” he suggests and Chanyeol's already grabbing his own blazer and leaving Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo leaves after a few moments, using his charm to excuse himself and the woman smiled at him. He knocks on the door and Chanyeol immediately pulls him in, desperately crashing their lips together.

“Please, Soo.” he pants, groaning when Kyungsoo pushes him on the sink.

“Take off everything.”

Chanyeol hesitates before letting his pants and briefs pool on his feet and unbuttons his shirt, Kyungsoo turns him around to the mirror, “We don't have time, okay?”

“I know, Kyungsoo. Just touch me please.”

Kyungsoo spits on his hand before snaking it around and taking Chanyeol's cock, almost chuckling when the younger shudders visibly. He presses his lips on his ear, “I'll fuck you later. Would you like that?”

“Yesyesyes— _god_ , shit.”

He moans himself when Chanyeol thrusts in his hand and shakes in his arms, Kyungsoo's cock is straining in his own pants just by watching Chanyeol's face contort into bliss.

“You look so beautiful right now, look at yourself.” he grips on Chanyeol's face to make him look straight at the mirror. “My wrecked little boy.”

Chanyeol's eyes widen at that gasping and throwing his head back, Kyungsoo pants on his neck trying to jerk him off faster before stopping and making Chanyeol shout in protest, “Soo!”

“Fuck my hand, Chanyeol.” he growls, biting down hard at the exposed neck when Chanyeol obeys, “That's it, come on.”

Chanyeol's hands are turning white from gripping the sink, his head hanging low, and Kyungsoo's startled when he starts to sob.

“Chanyeol?”

“Fuck Kyungsoo, I'm coming. Please help me.”

Kyungsoo buries his face on the damp nape and with just a few snaps of his wrist, Chanyeol's coming with a broken sob, slumping on the sink when he can't stand anymore. Kyungsoo wipes his hand on a few tissues before showering Chanyeol with sweet words, kissing his nape and the shell of his ear as he recovers from it.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol croaks out, sniffling and laughing, “That's embarrassing.”

“It wasn't, dork.”

Kyungsoo makes him turn around and kisses his tear tracked cheeks before a solid kiss on the lips, feels Chanyeol relax under his touch. He wipes him down and helps him with his clothes, he traps Chanyeol on the sink before they went out.

“Why did you cry?”

“I-I don't know, it's all too much.” Chanyeol looks away, visibly flushing again.

“Tell me, please?”

He smooths his hand on the wrinkled shirt when Chanyeol spoke in a tiny voice, “You called me yours.”

“Did that make you uncomfortable?” Kyungsoo sighs, pulling his arms away but Chanyeol grabs his hands.

“No! I just... I thought you'd dispose of me soon.”

“Dispose? Chanyeol, you're not some toy for me to do that.”

“I know but...” Chanyeol's eyes darted everywhere, “I wanna tell you something.”

The knock on the door made them release each other, Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's hand in his, “Tell me later?”

 

When they're both bare and Chanyeol's sitting on Kyungsoo's lap is when he decides to be serious. The younger nervously squirms, while Kyungsoo smiles at him, encouraging.

“Okay so I'm really tired of waiting and I get really awkward at these kinds of things but I just want to tell you that I'minlovewithyou.” Chanyeol whines, burying his face on Kyungsoo's hair.

“I'm sorry, Chanyeol.” he trails his fingers on the dip of Chanyeol's lower back when the younger tenses up, “I should have told you first but we're both stupid. I didn't know you'd want to stay with me since I'm much older but you stood your ground, you're braver than I am.”

“Kyungsoo!” he snaps his head up, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I love you.” Kyungsoo chuckles, leaning in, “I'm sorry it took so long, Chanyeol. It's embarrassing that you're the first to confess. I should have been the one to take initiative.”

“I l-love you too either way.” Chanyeol giggles, rubbing their noses together.

Kyungsoo laughs, “This is too cute for me. You're cheesy.”

“I could be cheesier now that you told me you love me.”

Kyungsoo being a lowkey romantic, called it making love for the first time, they couldn't stop the giggles and kissing. He watches Chanyeol blink his tired eyes before murmuring a good night and fell asleep.

The only night Kyungsoo unconsciously smiles while he slept.

There's still time to know about each other and maybe it's the time Kyungsoo opened up his secrets to a very close person.

_A piranha engulfing a whole hand but the man miraculously turns into a piranha himself._

**Author's Note:**

> purely self indulgent but i hope you liked it ! [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
